


Calendar Countdown

by Mara_Jade101



Series: Miraculous Mystery-verse [3]
Category: Calendar Mysteries
Genre: Christina is insane, F/M, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insanity, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: Lucy Armstrong is back! The 13 year old has returned to visit Green Lawn after 2 years away in her home state of Arizona, and she is really excited to see everyone again, including her secret crush, Nathan Hathaway.But while she's visiting, she and Nate's older sister, Ruth Rose, are kidnapped.Now the remaining boys must band together to save the girls they care about and Dink comes face to face with a shocking secret that changes everything.
Relationships: Dink Duncan & Josh Pinto & Ruth Rose Hathaway, Dink Duncan & Lucy Armstrong, Fritz Duncan/Susie Duncan (minor), Gabriel Pinto/Cassidy Pinto (minor), Jeremy Hathaway/Charlie Hathaway (minor), Jeremy Hathaway/Christina Williams (OC) (One-sided and Past), Nate Hathaway & Lucy Armstrong & Brian Pinto & Bradley Pinto, Nate Hathaway & Ruth Rose Hathaway, Nathan Hathaway/Lucy Armstrong
Series: Miraculous Mystery-verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710061
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

And, again, still not putting the whole story in. Though if you pay attention, you might figure it out early on.


	2. Chapter 1- The Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOW BEFORE THE CINNAMON ROLL!

**(Just the Nine of Us) 12/4/24 12:00 pm**

**Why did you name me this way?** added **Lucy Armstrong** to the chat.

 **Lucy Armstrong** changed their name to **Queen** **LucytheValiant.**

 **QueenLucytheValiant:** Hi, everybody!

 **Why did you name me this way?:** Hey there, cuz!

 **Art is my middle name:** Hey, Lucy! How are you?

 **QueenLucytheValiant:** I'm doing good! I'm really looking forward to seeing you all again!

 **Bouquet** added **Nathan Hathaway** to the chat.

 **Nathan Hathaway** changed their name to **NatetheGreat.**

 **NatetheGreat:** LUCY!!!!!!! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!

 **NatetheGreat:** Ack.

 **NatetheGreat:** I mean, Hi, Lucy. How are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth Rose: (singsongly) Someone has a crush on Lucy... 
> 
> Nate: NO I DO NOT!!!


	3. Chapter 2- Lucy

13-year-old Lucy Armstrong opened the door and bounced out of the car straight into her older cousin's arms.

"Dink!" She squealed. 

"Hey, Lu! I missed you so much!" The 14-year-old said. He set his cousin down in the snow and went to help his aunt and uncle.

"Hey, Uncle Warren! Hey, Aunt Doris! How are you?" He said while pulling out two suitcases.

"We're ok, just fullfilling a promise we made to her 2 years ago." Doris Duncan said with a smile.

Lucy grabbed her things and ran inside the house. Stomping the snow of her boots, she took off her outside layers and hung them up. Then she tackled her aunt and uncle in a hug.

"Hi, Uncle Fritz! Hi, Aunt Susie!" She said excitedly.

"Hey, Lucy!" Mr. Duncan said, picking up his niece, who was giggling like crazy. Mrs. Duncan shook her head at her husband.

"Everyone else is over at Josh's house, so I'm taking you there," Dink called in as he came inside.

"Including Nate," he whispered in her ear.

Lucy blushed and shoved him. "It's not like that, Dink!"

"They all say that, then look where they end up!" He argued.

Lucy grabbed her cousin's hand. "Can we go now? Please? Please? Please?"

He laughed. "Absolutely. Race you there!"


	4. Chapter 3- Nate

"Lucy's back?!?" Nate shouted as he jumped in the air.

"Shhhh!!!" Ruth Rose hissed, putting a finger to her younger brother's lips.

"Yes, she's coming back to visit, ok?" She whispered as the door opened.

The twins, Brian and Bradley, poked their heads in. 

"Hey, Ruth Rose? Your dad is looking for you two." Brian called in.

Ruth Rose gave a thumbs up, then pulled her overly excited brother out of their room.

"Come on, Natie. Let's go see what Dad wants."

Jeremy Hathaway was talking with Gabriel Pinto when the siblings came downstairs.

"Hey, Dad!" Nate called out. "You wanted to talk with us?"

"Yeah, we need to wait until everyone shows up-"

He was cut off by the sound of the door opening and a girl's musical voice coming through.

"Hey, everyone! I'm back!"

"Lucy!!!" Bradley yelled, then ran to hug his second best friend. Brian tackled him a few seconds later. 

The two started fighting on the carpet until Josh came downstairs with his sketchbook and pencils in one hand.

"Boys!" He shouted. 

They instantly broke apart.

"What did Sensei tell you about fighting on the ground?" He asked, walking over to the fridge.

He waved his free hand at Lucy and Dink.

"Hey, Dink!" 

"Hey, Strawberry!"

"Don't call me Strawberry, Dink Piamond!"

Nate started laughing. He had recently finished _Steven Universe,_ and there was the one time he was half-asleep and called Dink "Dink Piamond" on accident. The name quickly stuck.

"Hey, Lucy! Welcome back to the Chaos house! We've missed having you here. Do you think you'll stay this time?"

"Actually..."


	5. Chapter 4- Lucy

"I'm staying in Green Lawn." Lucy said.

"Yeah, we get that, but-" Nate began, then froze. 

"You mean?" He whispered.

She smiled at her ~~crush~~ best friend.

"Yeah, I'm moving in with Dink while Mom and Dad are looking for a house to live here."

Everyone started yelling and Dink scooped his cousin into a hug. 

"It will be the best time of your life," he promised.


	6. Chapter 5- The Chat

**(Just the Nine of Us!) 12/4/24 7:00 pm.**

**NatetheGreat: @everyone** Category change- name change!

 **Why did you name me this way** changed their name to **Dink Piamond.**

 **Art is my middle name:** **@Dink Piamond** really.

 **Dink Piamond:** **@Art is my middle name** yes.

 **Art is my middle name** changed their name to **Strawberry.**

 **Strawberry: @Dink Piamond** Fight me.

 **Dink Piamond: @Strawberry** No, you'll kick my ass!

 **Bouquet:** LANGUAGE!

 **Bouquet: @NatetheGreat** I'm keeping my name, little bro.

 **NatetheGreat:** fine.

 **K is for Kitty** changed their name to **Break me off a piece of that [KITKAT BAR].**

 **Break me off a piece of that** **[KITKAT BAR]:** Mine is long, but IDC.

 **Get out of my Swamp** changed their name to **Marshlands.**

 **Marshlands: @NatetheGreat** I have no creativity left.

 **Strawberry:** Facts.

 **Dink Piamond:** Facts.

 **Bouquet:** Facts.

 **NatetheGreat** changed their name to **Protecc.**

 **Thing 1** changed their name to **No U** **.**

 **Thing 2** changed their name to **I HAVE GOLDFISH!!!**

 **QueenLucytheValiant** changed their name to **Lucybug.**

 **Lucybug:** I have been binge watching _Miraculous Ladybug_ on the way here, and I am now addicted.

 **Bouquet:** What's _Miraculous Ladybug?_

 **Lucybug: @Dink Piamond** I'm borrowing Ruth Rose for a day of binge watching. Hope you don't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dink and Josh mind. A lot.


	7. Chapter 6- Lucy

Lucy slipped out of her sleeping bag and tiptoed to the bathroom. It was only 8 in the morning, but she still had some things to take care of.

_Like asking Nate out. What would work better, ice cream or just us hanging out?_

She glanced at herself in the mirror. Her blue eyes shone with excitement, while her blonde hair was down across her shoulders. 

_Maybe later. I'll tell him when I'm ready._

Someone knocked on the door. 

"Lucy? Are you in here?"

"Yeah, Dink, give me a moment!" She called back. Her eyes glittered with mischief.

"Oh, and I'm telling Aunt Susie if you guys pull any pranks on us again."

"We've learned our lesson, Lu, trust me. The aftermath was embarrassing enough."

She opened the door and hugged her cousin. "Good morning, Dink."

He hugged her back.

"Good morning, Lucy."


	8. Chapter 7- Nate

The seven kids were all downstairs eating pancakes when the Duncan parents came downstairs.

Mr. Duncan grabbed his coat and called out, "Dink, your mom and I are going shopping real quick. So, stay safe, be careful,-"

He turned to look at his son and jabbed a finger at him. 

"And no pranks!"

Dink groaned. "Dad, Lucy already called me on that this morning. We're not going to do anything like that, are we, guys?" He asked, turning to look at Josh and Ruth Rose. Josh had his mouth full and shook his head, Ruth Rose gave a thumbs-up, Dink turned to look at his dad and said, "I promise."

He hugged his son, and Mrs. Duncan called out, "See you kids later!"

"Bye!" Everyone called out, and the door clicked shut.

Bradley waited a few minutes before saying, "ok. Who's going to break the promise first?"

Josh hit him on the top of the head with his fist. "Not us. We promised."

Brian grabbed the last piece of bacon and stuffed it in his mouth. 

"I call dibs on the attic." He said through a full mouth, and got up from the table, taking his plate to the sink to wash it.

"Dad said no pranks!" Dink said forcefully.

"It's not for a prank! It's for that school project we have to do, you remember, don't you? The one where we-"

"Research your family history. Yeah, I remember." Ruth Rose chimed in.

She frowned for a moment.

"I don't think I ever did anything with it, though..." She shrugged. "But then again, I was 9 and had just-" 

She blinked a few times and her face paled.

"Uhhhh..."

"You don't remember what you did, do you?" Nate asked carefully.

She sank onto the table. "No," she admitted. "I remember solving the 'Absent Author' case and walking on the street, but after that..." her voice trailed off. "The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital."

Josh and Dink made a strangled noise deep in their throats.

"It's the same with me," the two boys blurted out.

The three kids stared at each other, then everyone burst into giggles.

"Yeah, as if you had memory loss from that day," Nate joked.

The quartet went upstairs, but Nate swore he heard his sister faintly whisper, "But I wasn't joking."


	9. Chapter 8- Nate

It only took a few hours for everyone to get cleaned up and ready to go.

Well, at least the boys were ready to go.

Nate glanced at his sister again. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us to the library?"

She nodded. "Someone has to stay with Lucy."

Dink and Josh pulled their female best friend into a hug and whispered something in her ear. Nate saw her blush and elbowed Brian. 

"Pay up," He hissed.

"She could be blushing about anything." Brian hissed back.

"Well, you're the one who said that she likes Dink." Nate hissed back.

"No, I'm the one who said she likes Josh," Brian hissed back. "That was Bradley who said that."

"Both of you pay up." Nate hissed.

"Why?" The twins hissed back.

"Because I'm the one who said she likes both of them, but she won't tell them."

"No, you'll pay one of us when she starts dating one of them."

Josh coughed into his elbow.

"You guys whisper really loud," he hissed.

Nate made eye contact with his sister to see that she was blushing even harder. He gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, sis."

Ruth Rose waved him off. "Just be careful, ok?" 

He nodded. "K, love you sis."

"Love you too, Natie."

The boys left the house and Dink and Josh started talking about what they were going to do at the Library when they got there. Brian made a snowball and threw it at Josh. He ducked, and it hit the mailboxes behind him.

"Tag! You're it!" Brian shouted and ran toward the library street.

"Oh, you are so on!" Bradley and Josh yelled and took off running after their brother, leaving Nate with Dink.

Nate glanced at his older sister's best friend. Dink was usually the quiet one, and compared to Josh's outgoing personality and Ruth Rose's caring personality, he would usually be lost in thought. Like he was now.

"Dink," he hissed, shoving his arm.

"Yeah, Nate?" He asked.

"Are you ok?"

Dink hesitated before answering, "Yeah. Just thinking about something that your sister said."

He waited until Nate changed his mind and ran on ahead before finishing:

"because something went wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wink wink nudge nudge*


	10. Chapter 9- Lucy

"So what do we do now?" Ruth Rose asked, sitting down cross legged next to Lucy.

Lucy gave her the most innocent, yet evil grin she had seen.

"I have to show you this show I've been addicted to." 

She ran upstairs, grabbed her phone, and came back down. After unlocking it, she typed in one of the best shows in existence.

"We're starting with episode one." Lucy said with a smile.

"Which is?" Ruth Rose asked.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at her. "This."

_"In the daytime,_

_I'm Marinette._

_Just a normal girl_

_with a normal life._

_But there's something about me that no one knows yet,_

_cause I have a secret."_

Lucy started singing along.

_"MIRACULOUS!_

_SIMPLY THE BEST!_

_UP TO THE TEST_

_WHEN THINGS GO WRONG!_

_MIRACULOUS!_

_THE LUCKIEST!_

_THE POWER OF LOVE_

_ALWAYS SO STRONG!_

_MIRACULOUS!"_

(After the episode)

Seeing Ruth Rose's dumbfounded expression caused Lucy to burst into laughter. Ruth Rose sputtered a few times before she managed, "HOW DO THEY NOT RECOGNIZE EACH OTHER?!? HOW DOES PARIS NOT RECOGNIZE THEM?!?"

Lucy said nothing, but pulled up the group chat.


	11. Chapter 10- The Chat

**(Just the Nine of Us!) 12/5/24 11:00 am**

**Lucybug:** **@everyone** So I made the mistake of showing a detective Miraculous Ladybug.

 **Strawberry:** oof.

 **Dink Piamond:** **@Bouquet** Ruth Rose, do you need to see a doctor?

 **Bouquet:** fgjsiwfsbkxhscdnkdhd. 

**Break me off a piece of that** **[KITKAT BAR]:** This is why you don't do that, now she's broken.

 **Bouquet:** fgjsiwfsbkxhscdnkdhd

 **Protecc:** Sis?

You better be ok by the time we get home.

 **Bouquet:** But.

but the puns.

Why the puns?

LUCY YOU ANGELIC DEVIL, I AM NOW ADDICTED TO THIS SHOW BECAUSE OF YOU I HOPE YOURE HAPPY

 **Lucybug:** I am. 😂


	12. Chapter 11- Nate

Two hours later, the boys left the library more confused than ever. Nate was talking to Brian about the information, or lack thereof, when they saw a white van come speeding around the corner.

"What the-" Nate yelled, only to be cut off by the older duo pushing them into the snow. 

He sat up and brushed the snow off his coat. Turning to Dink, he asked, "They should know better not to speed like that."

"Yeah," Dink agreed. His eyes scanned the area, searching for something. Then he shrugged. "The police will get them, if not some other person calls them on it."

He reached over and pulled the teen to his feet. 

"Come on," He said. "Let's go check on the girls."


	13. Chapter 12- Nate

Nate was the one who saw it first. 

As they walked up the porch steps, he noticed that the front door was slightly cracked open. He elbowed Dink, who quietly grabbed the doorknob and pushed it open. The hallway was eerily quiet, with no sounds of giggling girls getting ready to jump them in a hug.

Dink glanced at Josh and motioned for him to get the baseball bat in the corner. When he did, the older teen turned to the twins and whispered, "If we don't come down, call the police."

"No, wait. Call my parents now, then call the police."

They nodded and slipped outside. Dink looked at Nate and said, "Stay with them. If we don't come back down within the next ten minutes, come get us."

He nodded.

Dink's parents came in 2 minutes, and the police came in 5. They were heavily confused as to why they had been called to the house of a detective, but that was before they heard a loud scream.


	14. Chapter 13- Nate

Nate ran into the house to see Josh holding Dink's hands and talking to him quietly. The police and the parents came in a few seconds later.

"Nathan, I told you to wait-" Mrs. Hathaway began before shrieking at the mess on the living room wall.

_I_ _always come back. <3 ~Christina._

Words the color of rich red blood dripped down the flowered wallpaper and slowly spilled onto the fuzzy carpet floor. 

Dink stirred out of his shock long enough to say, "That's not their blood, right?" His desperation filled his voice as he quickly spun toward his parents.

"That's not the girls' blood, right?" His voice cracked from his horror.

"Right?" He demanded.

"We don't know-" Mr. Duncan began, only to be cut off by Mr. Hathaway.

"That's not possible."

The police chief and two police officers turned to look at Jeremy Hathaway. With a pale white face, he continued.

"She shouldn't have found us, she shouldn't have found me." He muttered.

He started pacing around the room, constantly walking over the same two feet he was stuck to.

"Who's Christina?" Nate asked. "What is going on?"

His dad glanced at the other five adults in the room. 

"Officer Fallon, you might want to hear this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officer Fallon is the police chief of Green Lawn.
> 
> Jeremy and the other parents' stories will show up again.
> 
> Its time for me to get back on schoolwork, though.


	15. Chapter 14- Nate

"Christina Williams was a woman I dated back in high school. She was the first woman-outside your mother- that I loved. But I quickly realized that she was obsessed with me and that she wanted me all to herself." Jeremy began, sitting on the couch and putting his head in his hands.

"So I did the logical thing, I called her and broke it off. Besides, I was falling in love with your mother, and needed a break to figure things out." He glanced at his son. 

"By now, you probably didn't find any information on our families."

Seeing their nods, he continued. "We don't know what happened to the information, either. One morning, it was there, and the next, it was gone..."

Dink interrupted when Jeremy was finished. "I'm sorry to interrupt, I really am."

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he started screaming.

"But what does this have to do with my best friend and my cousin?"

"Ruth Rose is my daughter." He said simply. 

Dink buried his head in his hands and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"THEN WHY ARE WE STILL HERE WHEN SHE AND MY COUSIN ARE IN FUCKING DANGER WITH A POSSIBLE REVENGE FILLED PSYCHOPATH?!?" He yelled angrily.

Pushing himself to his feet, he stomped toward the door and slammed his fist into the wall. When he pulled away, there was a fist-sized hole in the wall. He stayed there for a moment, shaking before he asked, "What the hell was that?"

He continued shaking. "Why do I want to hurt someone?"


	16. Chapter 15- Lucy

Lucy had gone to get something to drink when she heard the sound of glass breaking and Ruth Rose's muffled scream. She instantly darted back to the living room to see a brown haired brown eyed woman hold a gun to Ruth Rose's head.

The teen was wide eyed and softly shaking in the one handed grasp of the masked man holding a needle in his other hand.

Then with a fluid motion, he jabbed it into her arm. 

The girl swayed a few times, then collapsed in his arms.

Lucy stayed still, quivering like a rabbit.

When he swung her up like a rag doll and they left the house, Lucy followed and crawled in the white van with her older cousin's best friend sleeping inside, intending to pull her out before anyone noticed.

It was when the doors were forcefully shut behind her that she realized that their phones were still on the living room floor.


	17. Chapter 16- Nate/Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm wanting to get this over with. So, the next few chapters will probably come out as quickly as I can type and beta-read-
> 
> (Yes i beta read my own works before showing them to my actual betas and it's worked so far)
> 
> -but I might go back and change some things bc I'm not sure if anyone will read these. 
> 
> I'm not sure if anyone has read these.
> 
> But you might want to read these backstories as they'll explain twists in Truthseeker.
> 
> (I am rambling but IDC.)

It took a day to find them.

A day, that had Dink and Nate not had their ways, would have been wasted on something else.

But now Nate was on the banks of the river, watching as two figures started running toward him.

The taller one had the smaller one by the hand and was running toward him.

They wouldn't stop screaming.

"Come on, Lucy! We're almost there!"

\----------------------------------------------

Lucy grabbed Ruth Rose's hand and the girls took off running. Ruth Rose was still unsteady from the drugs she had been given, but she was coherent enough to take Lucy's hand and run. They crawled out of the cave they had been taken to and just ran. They ran toward the river where they could see people and lights reflected in the icy water beside them and below.

"Come on, Lucy! We're almost there!"

\----------------------------------------------

The figures jumped into the river and swam as if their lives depended on it. Nate was screaming at the top of his lungs and he didn't care who heard him, his sister was right there-

\----------------------------------------------

Lucy swam for her life, and she was gasping for air and screaming for help and she didn't care who heard her, her cousin was right there-

\----------------------------------------------

And So was Lucy.

\----------------------------------------------

And So was Nate.

\----------------------------------------------

In the midst of all that had happened, they had forgotten how much they loved each other and needed each other they were so close, so close, so close-

\----------------------------------------------

Nate watched as his sister pulled herself and Lucy up to their feet and ran toward them, screaming their names.

"DINK! NATE!"

There was a loud popping sound.

And Nate started screaming too.

Everyone was screaming.

And in that moment all Nathaniel Peter Hathaway heard was:

_"I was following the pack_

_all swaddled in their coats_

_with scarves of red_

_tied round their throats_

_to keep their little heads_

_from falling in the snow_

_and I turned round and there you go_

_it looked like you would fall_

_and_

_turn_

_the_

_white_

_snow_

_red_

_as_

_strawberries_

_in_

_the_

_summertime."_

Nate would never forget that day.

Specifically the snow.

Stained crimson red with the blood of Ruth Rosalind Hathaway.


	18. Chapter 17- Lucy

Lucy blinked awake in the hospital. Her eyes scanned the room to see nothing but the white ceiling and the white walls and the small flash of color from the red roses and the shirt her secret crush was wearing while holding her hand.

She squeezed it. 

"Hey, Nate."

He blinked awake and stared at her. A huge smile spread across his face.

"Lucy!" He hugged her instantly. She hugged him back, only to notice her family and friends in the doorway.

"Hey, everyone!" She said, waving. 

Dink knelt by her side. 

"I'm so sorry-"

She frowned.

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong."

She glanced at everyone else.

"None of you did."

Nate cleared his throat.

"Uhh, Lucy?"

He shuffled his feet on the tiled floor.

"Can we, uhh, talk? Please?"

"Yeah, we can. What about?"

"We'll be outside in the hallway, Nate." Dink said, standing up.

He nodded.

"Uhh, do you want to go first or-"

"You go first, Natie."

He blushed, took a deep breath, and-

"What I'm trying to say is: I'm in love with you, Lucy. I have been for a while, and I really wanted you to know that. If you don't love me the same way, that's ok. I'll be ok."

He looked down, embarrassed.

Lucy started laughing. 

"Nate, I love you too. I don't think we'll start dating right now because we're too young, but I'm willing to give it a shot."

Nate looked up. "Really?!?"

She smiled. "Yes."

The two hugged for a moment, then the twins started cheering in the hallway.

"You heard that?!?" Nate yelled.

"We left the door open for a reason!" Bradley yelled back.

Lucy laughed harder and started coughing.

She sighed, then her eyes widened.

"Wait."

"What happened to Ruth Rose?"


	19. Chapter 18- Nate/Lucy

When Lucy was finally declared ready to go home after two days in the hospital, she raced over to the room where Ruth Rose was sleeping.

Everyone else was there, silently praying for the 14-year-old to wake up from the coma.

Lucy learned a lot of things that had happened during her days away from home:

  1. Ruth Rose had been shot by Christina when she got up from the river.
  2. Apparently Christina was an old ex of Jeremy's who wanted revenge for breaking up with her.
  3. Dink had lost his temper and threatened to go after the girls on his own.
  4. The boys never left their sides.



"Is she ok?" Mr. Hathaway whispered.

There was a sound from the bed. Ruth Rose stirred and opened her eyes.

Everyone held their breath. She blinked a few times before she said, "No, Dad, I'm fine. Give me five more minutes, and THEN I'll start screaming about how in the world did I get shot."

Everyone started laughing. That was Ruth Rose, alright.

The doctor came in with a bang of the door, startling the teen on the bed.

"What in God's Green Earth-?!?" She began.

"Sorry, Miss." He apologized.

"But the DNA tests came back just now." 

He took a deep breath.

"Mrs. Duncan, did you have a child in December 2012?"

She nodded and teared up.

"Yes, but they died a few hours later. Lucy was born on the same day as our child, and she survived..." Her voice trailed off.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because the DNA tests show that Lucy is your daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!
> 
> *inhales* 
> 
> Ah, yes. The plot twist. Always there to completely blow your minds.
> 
> You're welcome.  
> ~Mara Jade


	20. Chapter 20- Nate/Lucy

Dink screamed. That was it, just a long, drawn-out scream of frustration that he had kept in for a while.

He finally stopped and gasped for air.

"I HAVE A SISTER?!?" He yelled.

"Welcome to the Sudden Siblings Club! We're so glad that you could join us for the new meeting today!" Josh cracked.

Everyone started laughing.

Ruth Rose asked, "Wait. Does that mean that Lucy is moving in with Dink now?"

Mr. Duncan nodded. "We're going to have to talk about it and go to court, but most likely."

Nate yelled at the top of his lungs. 

"Wait. The girl I'm in love with is my older sister's best friend's younger sister?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's done! 
> 
> I have to edit the reference sheets, but that is it for now.
> 
> Next up: The A to Z mysteries story that will blow your mind.
> 
> See you soon!  
> ~Mara Jade

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Calendar Countdown [Remastered]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883687) by [Mara_Jade101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101)




End file.
